Imprint Series Book One: Let The Flames Begin
by KyleeCarlile
Summary: Paul imprints on a girl that he has bullied for years. Can she forgive him after all he has put her through? PaulxOC JaredxOC Takes places in New Moon. EDITED VERSION.
1. chapter one

**Here is the first chapter of the edited version of **_**Let The Flames Begin. **_**For new readers, the will be a series and the first book takes place in New Moon.**

**Sam, Paul and Jared are werewolves, Emily is in the know, Harry Clearwater is alive, and Edward hasn't left Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, etc. I own my original characters. The title of the story is based off Paramore's "Let The Flames Begin" off the album, **_**Riot!**_

* * *

Chapter One

ANNASOPHIA STEPHANIE CATHARINE "SAPPHIRE" ANDERSON

Buzzing from my alarm clock next to my bed woke me. I groaned and slammed my fist on it repeatedly before the damned thing finally shut off.

"Sapphire," I heard my best friend and fellow eighteen-year-old senior, Natasha Valeando, sing as she came up the stairs of my two-story house.

"What?" I moaned as she flung the door open, hitting the wall loudly.

"Tasha!" my mom scolded from down the stairs in the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Natasha screamed out the door. She flung the curtains that blocked the sun open. "Rise and shine, baby!" Her small 5'4" frame jumped up and down on my bed as she dumped out a bag full of clothes and accessories out on my bed. That's when I noticed that she was still in her pajamas.

I groaned and glanced at the time. It was 6:15. We had about fourty-five minutes to get ready. "What am I wearing today?"

"I grabbed you a pair of black skinny jeans, a Paramore shirt, black Vans, and a black sweatshirt. I thought it was very appropriate for the first day back from Winter Break," Natasha answered.

I slowly forced myself out of bed as she began to put on her Sleeping With Sirens T-shirt, bright orange skinny jeans and white sweatshirt. She slid on a pair of socks and black and white checkered Vans. I yawned and stretched and fell to the floor as Natasha sat down at my vanity and began to put a little bit of make-up on herself and attempted to make her shoulder-length curls look decent. I finally got myself to stand and quickly stripped off my pajamas and put my clothes on. After Natasha finished her natural look of make-up, I heavily applied black eye shadow, thick black eyeliner and mascara on my dark blue eyes. I ran a brush through my long, black hair as Natasha went down the hall to brush her teeth. I followed her shortly after.

"Excited to see your boyfriend, Jared?" I teased her. She glared at me as she rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash.

"He doesn't like me and I don't like him! Stop teasing me about it!" Natasha yelled.

"Why do you gotta be so loud about it, Mrs. Cameron?" I asked her, grinning, as I spit out my toothpaste.

She gave me a death glare and applied lip gloss in the mirror. I laughed at her and walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen. She followed.

"He's in love with you," I said to Natasha.

"Who's in love with who?" my mother asked as she poured us each a bowl of cereal and sat them in front of us. Natasha groaned and sank in her seat.

"Jared Cameron is in love with Natasha," I answered, taking a giant bite of my cereal.

"Aww," she replied. Then to Natasha, she said, "He's cute."

"Ma!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Honey, you should just marry that boy and make lots of babies," my mom said to Natasha, completely serious.

"We're going to be late," Natasha said, standing and dumping her remaining cereal down the drain.

My mom and I laughed together. Natasha and I grabbed our backpacks and we walked out the door.

"Bye, Mom," we screamed over our shoulders.

"Have fun at school, girls," she yelled out the door.

We got into the car that Natasha's parents bought her after their divorce and made our way to school.

"Jared's not in love with me," Natasha commented as we pulled into a parking spot next to a beat-up, green truck.

"Yes, he is," I told her as he climbed out of the truck next to us.

She glanced out her window and groaned. "Oh fuck."

I opened my door and climbed out of her Mercedes. "Hey Jared," I said.

"Hey Sapphire," he replied. Natasha finally exited her car and walked around to stand next to me and Jared.

His face lit up as he saw her. She looked up at him and smiled. Jared was at least a foot taller than us.

"Hey Jared," she grinned. He grinned back at her.

"Hey Tasha," he said.

"Tasha, huh? When did you start letting him call you that?" I asked Natasha. "You don't even let me call you 'Tasha'. Is he more important than me?"

Natasha's entire face went red with embarrassment.

Paul Lahote, Jared's best friend, suddenly appears next to us. "Don't get embarrassed, Natasha. The only thing he talked about the entire break was you," he said.

"I told you he's in love with you," I whispered to Natasha. Paul busted out laughing as Jared and Natasha's faces went red.

I looked at Paul as I laughed with him and my world froze as I lost myself in his brown eyes.


	2. chapter two

**Someone asked why Paul would bully Sapphire if he imprinted on her. He bullied her when they were younger, throughout their entire childhood and high school years, before he imprinted on her at the end of the last chapter. He's not bullying her in the story. **

_**The Imprint Series **_**will most likely be in this order: Book One: Paul + Jared, Book Two: Embry, Book Three: Quil, Book Four: Seth, Book Five: Jacob, Book Six: Leah, Book Seven: Brady, and Book Eight: Collin. I might combine some of the imprints like I did with Paul and Jared, but I especially will be doing Seth and Embry's imprints as separate books because I like the girls that I'm matching them with.**

**Please review! It gives me more motivation to write. P.S. I came across this beautiful website called Twilight Saga Wiki. It has a ton of info on all the wolves, vampires, etc. You should check it out.**

Chapter Two

PAUL LAHOTE

I walked into my little sister, Roxanne's, room and shook her a little bit in her sleep. "Wake up," I said.

She cracked one eye open then quickly closed it. "Close the curtains right now," my fourteen-year-old sister commanded.

"We gotta go to school," I told her after I closed the curtains. She groaned and sat up in bed.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"Fighting in the kitchen," I answered angrily.

"Of course," she replied gloomily. I knew that she had been feeling lonely ever since our parents began fighting and I phased. I didn't know what she was going to do when her best friend, Seth Clearwater, phased.

"Is it cool that I shower?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She climbed out of bed and walked over to her small dresser.

"Yeah, I showered last night," she answered, throwing random clothing on her bed. I walked out of her room, closing the door as I did and down the hall to our small bathroom.

After I had showered and gotten dressed, I walked downstairs into the kitchen of our small, two-story house. Three bedrooms and one bathroom were upstairs and a kitchen, living room, and half-bath were downstairs. My parents stopped screaming at each other as soon as I walked into the room.

"We'll continue this discussion later," Mom said to Dad as she picked up a suitcase that was sitting by the back door.

"Where are you going?" I asked panicked.

Mom shot a glare at Dad and walked out the door.

"Where is she going?" I repeated this time looking at Dad.

"Your mother is going to stay in a hotel. She's filing for divorce," he told me.

"What about Roxy?" I asked. Mom walked back in for another suitcase. I pointed an accusing finger at her. "This is all your fault!" I yelled. "Do you even realize what this will do to her?" I began to violently shake. I needed out of that room and fast. "Tell her Jared will pick her up."

I ran out the back door into the forest surrounding my house, tearing my clothes as I phased in the trees. The thoughts of my parents' divorce and how heartbroken my sister would be ran through my mind.

I heard Jared's thought in my mind, _Shit, man. That's brutal. I can't believe your mom just left like that without even saying a word to you._

_She didn't leave. She just packed her shit and put the bags in her car, but it didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me either, _I thought.

_So you still want me to pick up Rox? _He thought.

_Could you? _I asked. I didn't want to abandon her at the house with those people. I didn't want her to think that I'd abandoned her again.

_Yeah, _Jared thought. _Do you want me to pick you up, too, from somewhere?_

_Nah. I'll just run to school and break into one of the clothing stashes._

_Alright, I'll just be on my way, _Jared thought. Then he was gone. I ran for a little while longer until I made it to the forest by the school. I phased back, and I found a plastic bag of our clothes and pulled on a pair of boxers, a shirt and some shorts.

When I made it to school, Jared was standing in the parking lot next to two girls: his imprint, Natasha, and her emo best friend, Sapphire. I'd made fun of Sapphire for years ever since we were in kindergarten, and she came to the first day of school with a pony tail. I made her cry by pulling on it and telling her she looked like a horse. I don't think she ever got over that.

I walked over to Jared and the girls quickly. Natasha was bright red.

"Don't get embarrassed, Natasha. The only thing he talked about the entire break was you," I told her.

Sapphire leaned over to Natasha and whispered, "I told you he's in love with you."

I busted out laughing as Jared and Natasha went red. Shortly after, Sapphire started laughing with me. We looked each other in the eyes and I was lost in her gorgeous blue ones.

* * *

SAPPHIRE ANDERSON

I quickly looked down after whatever had come over me wore off. I ran my hand through my hair awkwardly and still felt Paul's eyes on me.

"Dude, did you just?" Jared asked Paul quietly.

Whatever Paul replied was blocked out by me saying to Natasha, "We need to get to class." I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Paul and Jared. I felt my heart ache the farther I got away from him.

We didn't have enough time to stop at our lockers before we went to our first class, so we headed there immediately, unable to talk over the noise of the late students.

"What the he-" I tried to say to Natasha before being cut off by our rude teacher.

"Take your seats," he commanded, glaring Natasha and me down.

I gave Natasha a look as she took a seat on the other side of the classroom, in the back, while I took my seat in the front row.

Finally, during lunch, I was able to speak to her without teachers and other students interrupting.

"Dude," I said as we put our books in our shared locker and grabbed out others and lunches. "What the fuck happened in the parking lot today with me and Paul?"

"Dude," she replied as we walked towards the tables outside. It was actually kind of nice outside that day. "You think I know? Whatever happened between you and Pauly was the same thing that happened to me and Jared."

"Holy shit," I said as I dramatically collapsed on top of a picnic table clutching my heart. "Do you think he feels the same? No, no, no. He can't. He bullied me endlessly," I rambled on sitting up and sliding on one of the benches. Natasha slid on the one across from me.

She shrugged and pulled an apple out of her bag. "People can change," she commented.

"But he was so bad. Every time he saw me he would call me emo or ugly or a horse," I said, biting my lip. "Why do I feel this way? I should still hate him."

Natasha shook her head and looked like she was going to say something but stopped. So I continued, "He's been such an asshole to me my entire life and now I see him once after he turns all super hot and… and I feel like I'm in love with him." I sighed loud and dramatic.

"I feel the same way about Jared," Natasha said. Then she glanced over my shoulder. "Oh! Shut up and act natural! They're coming this way."

We adjusted our postures and attempted to act like normal people.

A warm body slid on the bench next to me as Jared sat across from me next to Natasha.

"Hey Sapphire," Paul said. I felt chills go down my spine as he said my name.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. I glanced over at Jared and Natasha who were in their own conversation already.

"Um, so," he said nervously, also glancing at Jared and Natasha. "I know we've had problems in the past, but do you think, that maybe, possibly, perhaps," he rambled on.

"What?" I said.

He looked shy, nervous, and scared as he asked, "Do you think you'd like to go out with me?"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I had not been expecting that. I felt shocked, then excited, then happy, then sad, then betrayed, then angry. This was probably just one of his pranks. He realized that I had felt something for him in the parking lot this morning, and now he was going to try to break my heart.

"No," I said coldly and I scooped up my books and bag, leaving him without an explanation or a second glance.


	3. chapter three

**So it'd be really awesome if you guys reviewed the chapter after you read. I kind of like reading reviews, replying to them, and knowing that people are reading my story and liking it. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Three

PAUL LAHOTE

"No," Sapphire said coldly before storming away with my heart. I deserved that. After everything I put her through, I deserved her rejecting me.

"What'd you say to her?" Natasha demanded breaking away from her conversation with Jared. He stared at me, concerned. When I didn't reply to her, she stood up.

"I've gotta go see what's wrong with her," she said to Jared.

"Okay," he replied. "Do you still wanna hang out after school?"

She smiled. "Definitely." Then she walked away with a smile on her face, leaving a giant grin on Jared's.

"So," he said, his grin fading as Natasha got farther away from us. "You fucked up?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Big time."

"Well go apologize," Jared said as if it was simple.

"I can't just apologize and expect her to forgive me for bullying her for years!" I exclaimed. I put my head in my hands and sighed. "She probably hates me."

"I don't think she hates you," he said. "She can't hate you. She's your imprint."

I looked up at Jared. "Isn't this imprinting thing supposed to be rare?"

"We have to go talk to Sam and the elders," he stated. We stood together and walked off into the trees.

I still had no idea how I was going to convince Sapphire to love me.

SAPPHIRE ANDERSON

"Hey!" I heard Natasha yell. "Hey!" I walked faster as her voice got closer and ducked into the bathrooms. I ran into the last stall, locked the door and sat on the ground.

"Sapphire?" Natasha said quietly.

I suddenly stood up and threw the door open. "I fucking hate him!" I exclaimed.

She looked shocked and opened her mouth to speak.

I continued before one word could come out of her mouth, "How dare he just come up to me and ask me out? Is he completely unaware of what hell he's put me through? He's probably just asking me out to try to hurt me again."

"I said this before and I will say it again," Natasha said. "People change."

"Not that fast," I objected. "About a week before winter break, Paul was calling me names and shoving books out of my arms."

"But the way he looked at you-" she started.

"Acting," I stated. "He's a good actor."

"Sapphire," my best friend said.

"I'm not going to give him a chance," I told her. Then I turned and walked out the bathroom.

* * *

NATASHA MARIA VALEANDO

I stood at my locker, alone, after school. I had told Sapphire to take my car home because Jared was going to take me home and that she could just return it tomorrow when she came to my house to pick me up for school. Almost everyone else in the school had gone home. All the classes had been let out, and Jared didn't meet me at my locker like he said he would.

After standing around for ten minutes by myself, I saw the janitor starting to give me dirty looks. I walked out of the building into the rain. The sunshine from lunch time hadn't lasted long. I tried to stand under the coverage of the school as I took my phone out and tried to think of someone to call.

I couldn't call Sapphire. She would just tell me that Jared was probably in on whatever she thought Paul was planning to do to her. My parents were out of town. Sapphire's mom would still be at work. My sister lived in California now. I started to look through my contacts. There was nobody since I had just gotten a new phone and hadn't switched the contacts over yet. I dialed the only other number I knew by heart.

* * *

"Hey Embry," I said as Ms. Call's minivan pulled up and the window rolled down.

"Get in, bitch," he said, jokingly. I climbed in quickly as Embry said, "Mom gave me hell about taking the van. Why couldn't you ask before I had already gone home?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "Jared Cameron was supposed to take me home and never showed up."

"Seriously?" he asked. "That's what you get for trusting the hall monitors on steroids."

He drove away from the school parking lot in the direction of my house.

"Why does everyone have such a bad mood about them?" I asked. "Sapphire hates them, well mostly Paul. Now my own cousin hates them." Then I added, "Jared is cute."

"Yup," he said. "So cute that he stood you up."

I shrugged and looked out the window, "Something probably came up."

He snorted but kept quiet. We pulled up to my house a few moments later.

"Well, thank you," I said reaching over to hug him. I touched his skin and jumped back in surprise. "Holy shit. Why are you so hot?"

He gave me a weird look. "That is called 'incest'," he said slowly.

"No!" I yelled in disgust. "I mean, your skin is really warm. Do you feel okay?"

"I feel kind of weird," Embry said. "I'm gonna go home."

"Call me when you get there, okay?" I told him.

"Yeah," he said, distracted. "I'll see you later."

I got out of the minivan, slammed the door shut and ran up to the coverage of my porch. I waved as Embry drove away but he once again looked distracted. I just shook my head and pulled out my keys to unlock the house. Maybe he was just going through some teenage boy thing.


	4. chapter four

**I had to break out the New Moon book. Damn vampires, messing with my story. Don't expect updates this fast normally. I'm just in one of those "let's write a lot" phases.**

* * *

Chapter Four

JARED CAMERON

_Damn Bella Swan, _I thought angrily.

_Jared, _Sam scolded as he, Paul and I ran through the forest searching for Chief Swan's daughter and leech lover, Bella Swan.

_No. I'm pissed right now. I was supposed to bring Natasha home. What if she had to walk home? What if she got hurt or stolen? _I was close to crying. Imprinting had turned me into a pussy.

_I personally hate imprinting, _Paul added. _Why couldn't they match me with someone that I hadn't bullied for years?_

_ If Natasha got hurt, you would sense it, Jared, _Sam thought. _Now focus._

I tried not to but I couldn't stop thinking about how much it must've hurt Sam when he hurt Emily, his imprint. He got angry and phased too close to her. Now she has three long scars down one side of her face.

_I got her, _Sam thought. _Go back to Charlie's house._

* * *

NATASHA VALEANDO

I stood in my kitchen that night, making a Hot Pocket and thinking about Jared. What if he didn't actually like me? What if he thought I was getting the wrong idea about him and this was his way of pushing me away? We'd had only two conversations. He showed interest in me. He could've just told me that he didn't want to hang out with me anymore. It would've been better than standing me up.

I leaned against the counter as I felt my heart physically ache. I wanted to see Jared so badly.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I glanced at the time on the stove. It was past midnight and it was raining. I heard the person knock again, this time louder. I felt myself start to shake with fear. I grabbed a knife out of a drawer and slowly walked towards the door. I looked out a window in the living room. Jared was standing on my front porch in the pouring rain.

I opened the door as he turned to walk away.  
"Jared, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked waving around the knife. "You scared the shit out of me! How do you know where I live?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I needed to explain myself. Can I come in?"

I nodded. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. I held the knife up as he tried to get close to me. He held his hands up and retreated. I put the knife down in the kitchen. When I came back into the living room, he stared at me. Then I realized that I didn't have any makeup on, wasn't wearing a bra, and I was only wearing one of my dad's T-shirts that was huge on me and a pair of underwear.

I looked down, hair falling over my face, and crossed my arms over my chest. "What did you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I left you at school today without telling you that I was leaving," Jared said. "I had to leave during lunch to help out my friend, Sam Uley, and then a ton of shit came up, and Chief Swan from Forks' daughter went missing. I just got out of there and came straight over here. I'm so sorry, Natasha."

"How do you know where I live?" I questioned.

Jared looked nervous. He seemed to be thinking something over. "Um, Natasha, I have to tell you something."

"Okay," I said.

"Let's sit down," he stalled. He took my hand in his and led me over to the couch. He still held my hand as he continued to talk, "So have you ever heard the legends?"

"The legends about Quileutes descending from wolves with the 'Cold Ones' and imprinting and all that?" I asked.

"Yeah, those ones," Jared answered, looking away from me. "What would you say if I told you that they were all true?"

My eyes widen and I felt tears rim my eyes. "Get out," I said, my voice cracking.

"Natasha, please listen to me," he begged.

"No. Get out!" I screamed, standing up and pushing on his shoulder.

"Please, Natasha." He got on his knees in front of me. He grabbed my hands in his. "Believe me."

"You're fucking with me," I said. "Stop being such an asshole."

"I love you," he whispered. I looked into his eyes. He looked sad and heartbroken.

"Don't say that," I said quietly. "You don't."

"But I do, Tasha," he said standing up. "I imprinted on you and I'm in love with you."

I silently cried and he pulled me against his chest.

"Please don't cry," he whispered against my hair.

"This is such bullshit. I love it," I sobbed.

"What?"

I looked up at him through my tears. "I always wanted someone to imprint on me when I was little. Eventually I realized that it was bullshit and gave you no choice. But how else do I explain what I feel for you if what you're saying isn't true?"

"We would've ended up together anyway. Imprinting is just a push in the right direction. We're soul mates," Jared told me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course I will," he answered. I led him upstairs to my room and started to get a nervous feeling in my stomach. I wasn't a virgin, but I was acting like one.

I flipped the light switch on the wall, revealing my large bedroom. My California king-size bed was the main part of it. I felt awkward as I stood there in barely any clothes. He scratched the back of his head before kicking off his shoes and sitting on the futon that I had on one side of the room, across from the bed.

"I'll sleep on this if that makes you more comfortable," Jared suggested.

"No," I quickly said. I crawled into my bed. "Lay over here with me." I flipped on my bedside lamp as Jared flipped off the ceiling light.

He crawled into the bed next to me. I curled up against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I like this," I whispered.

"Me too," Jared replied. I snuggled closer to the warmth of his body.

"Is Paul a werewolf too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What about Embry?"

"Not yet," he said grimly. "There are a lot of vampires in the area though so more of us are going to be phasing."

"Vampires?" I said shocked. "There's vampires?"

"Yeah, they're the 'Cold Ones'. They're the reason we phase," he explained. "We phase to protect our tribe. I live to protect you."

"Isn't this imprinting supposed to be rare?" I asked Jared.

"It's supposed to be," he answered. "But Sam imprinted on Emily. Paul imprinted on Sapphire. We think it's not rare, but we never got a chance to talk to the Elders about it."

We were silent for a few moments until he said, "This is so weird."

"What is?" I asked.

"That I've been in this bed with you for almost half an hour and we still haven't kissed yet," Jared answered before he climbed over me and pressed his lips against mine.

I grabbed onto his hair, keeping his face against mine. My tongue forced its way into Jared's mouth. Our tongues explored each other's mouths as his hand massaged my C-cups. I moaned when his burning hot hands slid under my shirt and cupped my naked breasts.

"Oh Jared," I moaned as his fingers pinched my hard nipples. I tugged on the hemline of his shirt and with his help, I took off his shirt and my own.

After we made out for a little longer, I tried to pull off Jared's pants. He stopped me.

"Natasha," he said gasping for breath.

"What?" I asked tugging at his pants.

"I don't wanna go too fast," he answered.

"You don't want this?" I asked sadly.

He made a pained face. "Of course I do. I just don't want us to go too fast."

"Jared, baby, we're soul mates," I explained. "I want to fuck you. I love you. Do you wish to fuck me as well?"

He grinned at me. "I love you."

"I'll take that as a yes. Let me take your pants off," I commanded.

As soon as we were completely naked, he touched me and kissed me everywhere. Jared teased me endlessly with his tongue, lips and fingers.

"Jared!" I screamed out. "Please, just fuck me!"

He smiled up at me from in between my thighs.

"Please," I begged.

He climbed up my body, kissing his way up to my lips.

"Oh my fucking God," he said against my lips.

"What?" I demanded.

"I don't have a condom," he replied. I felt the tip of him at my entrance.

"I'm on the pill," I lied. "Please."

"Are you sure?" Jared asked.

I pulled him down and groaned in a pleasant pain as he entered me. He moaned as he thrust in and out of me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I reached my climax.

"Oh Natasha," Jared moaned. He pulled out of me slowly and laid down next to me, pulling me against him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," he replied as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**This is a horribly shitty sex scene, but I wanted to add one and it sucks balls. Review please!**


	5. chapter five

**Long time, no see.**

Chapter Five

SAPPHIRE ANDERSON

My cell phone rang early on Tuesday morning.

"What?" I answered angrily.

"Sapphire," Natasha whispered, panicked. "I did a bad thing last night."

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"I accidentally had sex with Jared without using anything," she answered quietly.

"What?!" I yelled. Then I slapped a hand over my mouth until I realized that Mom left early Tuesday through Friday for work. I relaxed.

"Shhhh," she said in a whispered yell as I heard her shuffle around and a door open and close. Then in a normal voice, Natasha said, "Okay. I'm in my bathroom. Yell."

"Why the fuck would you sleep with him?" I yelled, standing up and pacing my room. "And if it wasn't bad enough that you gave him ass, why would you do it without protection?! Oh my fucking God, I have a migraine." I pinched the bridge of my nose as the pain washed over my brain.

"I'm sorry," Natasha said quietly. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I was being kinda harsh.

"No, I'm sorry," I said to her sincerely. Then added, "Just don't be pregnant, okay?"

"Oh, yeah cuz I can control that!" She replied sarcastically.

"Well, you never know with you and your… uterus," I said uncertainly.

"You sound so stupid right now. Just shut up," Natasha commanded. I heard movement in the background. "Oh fuck. I think he's awake. Bye. Love you."

"Natasha!" I said, but she had already hung up.

I let out a loud groan and fell back in bed. Just then my alarm clock blared Asking Alexandria, causing me to jump literally a foot in the air. I hit the off button and climbed out of bed, glancing at the time. 6:30.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed. "How the hell am I supposed to shower that fast?" I asked myself, running down the hallway into the bathroom. "I should really stop talking to myself," I said as I stripped and showered the fastest I ever had in my life. Then I ran back down the hallway, naked, attempting to air-dry since I had forgotten a towel. I grabbed random clothes off my floor, sniffing them and shrugging. As I quickly pulled on my clothes, I glanced at the time. 6:49.

"Fucking fuck shit damn," I yelled. Apparently, I hadn't showered fast enough. I ran a brush through my wet hair and put random hair products in so it would hopefully look decent when it dried. I ran downstairs, grabbing my backpack off the bottom step as I went, and cursed as I realized that I probably didn't have a ride and that it was pouring rain.

I ran down my driveway and headed towards school. I glanced over as someone honked. A familiar green truck in shitty condition pulled over to the side of the road. The door opened and I saw Paul and a girl a few years younger than us.

"Get in," he said. The girl scooted over to sit in the middle as I climbed in without hesitation.

"Thank you," I said genuinely.

"I took pity on you and pointed you out," the girl who looked about fourteen or fifteen said. "I'm Roxy."

"Sapphire," I said. Her eyes widen as she looked at my shirt.

"You listen to Of Mice & Men?" she exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one in La Push!"

"No, I wear the shirt, but don't listen to them," I said sarcastically. "Who does that?"

She looked at me blankly. "A lot of people," she answered.

"They should burn in the pits of hell," I commented. She nodded in agreement.

"Are you his sister?" I asked Roxy, pointing at Paul, who was smiling like a crazy.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" she asked him. Then to me, she said, "Yeah."

"How did you turn out so awesome?" I asked.

She smiled. "Because of the Internet and Tumblr."

"What's Tumblr?" I asked.

She stared at me in panic. "You don't want to know. It'll suck you in and bad things will happen."

Paul and I looked at her in confusion. "O-kay," I said slowly.

"We're here!" Paul exclaimed.

Roxy looked at him like he was insane. "Why are you so happy to be here? School sucks."

"Cuz I can get rid of you," he said teasingly as he got out of the truck. He ran around to my side before I could open the door and the three of us ran through the rain into the school.

"I'm going home with Seth today so don't wait up," Roxy called over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride," I said to Paul and walked towards my locker.

"Wait!" he yelled, pushing through a group of girls that had been gawking at him. They glared at me as he grabbed my arm. I pulled it away as I felt sparks go through my body.

"What?" I said coldly. He had given me a ride, not saved my life. I still didn't like him.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"Your giant hand grabbing my arm? Yes," I snapped. He stepped back.

"Sorry about that," he said, running one of his hands through his hair. "I know you, uh, shot me down yesterday, but I was wondering if you'd reconsider?"

"Why should I?" I asked bitterly.

"Because I… I'm so fucking sorry about what I did to you," Paul said honestly, staring into my eyes. "I was a jackass. I'm still a jackass but I'm trying so hard to make it up to you. Please."

I sighed and looked away from him to the ground. "I don't want to date you." Lie. "And I don't forgive you." Yet. The look on his face was heartbreaking. "But we can try being friends."

He pulled me into a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much."


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six

JARED CAMERON

I knew Natasha wasn't in bed with me before I even fully woke up. I sat up in her bed and listened for her. She was in the bathroom on the phone. I let out the breath I had been holding and laid back down, admiring her bedroom. Everything was red and black and nothing was out of place. All of her picture frames were perfectly lined up on her dresser. The few posters and paintings she had on her walls were flawlessly straight. The only things that were out of place were various pieces of clothing across the floor of the room and all blankets but the thinnest were pushed off the bed.

I tried to listen into Natasha's conversation. It wasn't hard since whoever she was talking to was yelling.

_Why the fuck would you sleep with him? And if it wasn't bad enough that you gave him ass, why would you do it without protection?! _

Whatever else the person on the other side of the phone or Natasha said was drown out by my thoughts.

"I'm on the pill. Please," Natasha had said. _What if she's pregnant? What are we going to do? We can't have an abortion. No way in fucking hell will I let her get an abortion. We can't be parents though. What would my parents think? How am I supposed to manage being a werewolf, having a child, and graduating high school?_ I quickly stood up and accidentally knocked over the lamp on the nightstand. I caught it before it completely fell but there was still a loud noise.

"Oh fuck. I think he's awake. Bye. Love you," Natasha said. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom as I zipped my shorts.

"Morning," I said smiling. _Right now, there is no way of knowing if she's pregnant or not._

She smiled uneasily. I noticed that she was wearing the large gray shirt that she had been wearing last night. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit on the edge of the bed with her.

"Jared, I lied about being on the pill," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm really sorry."

"We'll figure something out," I said, hugging her. I felt the wetness of her tears on my bare chest. "On the brightside, even if you're pregnant, you know I'll never leave you."

"I guess that is pretty good, huh?" she said, slightly smiling up at me. I kissed her nose.

"Let's shower," I said. "We're gonna be late either way, and I don't mind missing first hour."

* * *

PAUL LAHOTE

A howl ripped through the air during lunch.

"Holy fuck!" Natasha and Sapphire exclaimed. Natasha looked at Jared with one eyebrow raised. He nodded.

"That sounded really close," Sapphire said, glancing through the window of the lunchroom at the trees.

"We gotta go," Jared said. He kissed Natasha on the lips and looked at me expectantly. This was easy for him. His imprint knew. Mine didn't.

"I'll stop by your house later with my sister, okay?" I said. Roxy was failing math. Sapphire was a genius in math and everything else.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. Her face was full of confusion and worry. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be at your house around 7," I said completely avoiding the question. Jared and I ran out of the cafeteria and into the woods.

"She's going to ask again later," Jared told me.

"I know," I said. We quickly stripped and phased.

_What's up? _Jared thought.

_Embry phased, _Sam thought.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

_ Embry, you need to calm down, _Jared thought. He was the one that got me to phase back when I phased for the first time even though we weren't that close before I had phased.

_WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE WE? WHY CAN I HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS? I'm so afraid. _Embry was majorly tripping.

_Chill out, kid. You're giving me a headache, _I thought.

_ Paul, _Sam was gonna start a lecture.

_I know. Not helping. Listen, Embry. You can only phase back when you calm down. Just take deep breathes and we'll explain this to you back at Emily's, _I thought.

Jared showed him the way to get back as Sam and I phased back. We put on shorts back on and Sam went into the house to grab Embry a pair.

"Poor kid," Emily said walking onto the front porch.

"He'll be fine," I said to her.

"I know he will. But none of his friends phased yet," she said sympathetically.

"He won't be able to talk to them for right now either," Sam said, tossing me the shorts and then wrapping his arms around Emily. "But Jacob Black is close to phasing. He won't be alone for more than a week or two."


End file.
